Room Service
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: Roxas and Axel both work the graveyard shift at Destiny Keys Hotel.  How will Roxas handle things when Axel gets drunk and keeps harrassing Roxas for something for his hangover, and maybe a little something more... AkuRoku. Oneshot. Lemon


Room Service

* * *

So, this is my contribution for AkuRoku day, even if it is several weeks late. It wasn't suppose to be nearly this long, it was just far too much fun to write! This was a collaboration between me and Pahoyhoy from when she was up visiting this spring. Mostly because we noticed that I have a lack of AkuRoku one shots on here, well as long as they aren't part of threesomes, hehehe. Anyhoo, on with the fic!

* * *

Roxas really didn't hate his job. Most days anyway. That wasn't to say that he wanted to work at Destiny Keys Hotel for the rest of his life, but he did enjoy working here, it gave him good hours and was helping get him through college with as little student loan as possible. Though there were days that he did feel like he hated his job, and a lot of those days it was more because of who he was working with and not necessarily the work itself that he hated.

Take tonight for instance.

With tourist season almost over now, Destiny Keys saw a slight decline in their business, but it was still busy enough to keep at least two desk agents on 24 hours a day. Tonight he was working with Naminé. Roxas always liked working with her, as she was one of his best friends. She was sweet, kind and funny even if she did have a slight obsession with Roxas' love life, or lack of love life as it was. The two of them tended to work together most of the time, especially on the over night shifts, but he was honestly okay with that. In fact, most of his favourite shifts were those kinds of shifts. They always seemed to have fun and still get all their work done. The only thing was the ones that he often dreaded were those same over night shifts.

"Hey Roxas, wait up!" Turning around to face the voice calling his name, the blond gave a small smile when he saw Naminé running towards him.

"Hi, Nams. Ready for another fun night?" There was laughter in Roxas' voice as he waited for his friend and co-worker to catch up to him. When she was finally standing beside him, they walked into the hotel side by side. They waved to Kairi, Naminé's cousin, who was standing at the hostess station that stood next to the restaurant entrance.

"Hey guys, ready for a fun night?" Kairi asked as she continued going through the evenings bills.

"Of course," Naminé laughed, "Were you guys very busy tonight?" she continued, shifting her purse on her shoulder.

Kairi just shrugged. "We had a group dinner in, but they're all gone and now it's just clean up left. We have a couple people still sitting in the lounge, and who knows how long they are going to stay there."

"Who's on bar tonight?" Roxas asked apprehensively.

"Axel, of course," the redhead female answered without missing a beat, a sly smile on her normally serene features.

Groaning, Roxas reached up and rubbed his forehead. "Lovely. Anyway, I'll go let Zexion and Demyx know we're here so they can get ready to leave, okay Nam?" The two girls both started giggling at his reaction, and continued to do so even as Roxas walked away. Not that he had that far to go. Just around the corner, the blond came upon the front desk, seeing a single man with slate coloured hair and piercing blue eyes seated behind it. "Hey, Zexion. Where's Demyx?"

Zexion looked up, almost surprised to see Roxas walking back into the staff area. "In the back."

Roxas just rolled his eyes at the typical straight to the point answer. How the usually quiet and almost cold man made an awesome supervisor in a job that required him to deal with people all day and night had always perplexed Roxas. He just continued out back, hanging his coat up and seeing another blond filing something in the large filing cabinet. "Hi Demyx."

"Oh, Rox! Is it really 11 already? Man, how time flies. I guess that me and Zexy will be off then. Maybe we'll make it to Tifa's before last call." The exuberance in the voice almost made the shorter blond cringe. Demyx was the complete opposite of Zexion: outgoing, friendly and a true people person. How they ever worked together surprised Roxas almost as much that outside the hotel walls, Demyx and Zexion were a couple and had been before either of them started working here. As different as they were as people, they made a perfect couple that made Roxas long for a relationship like theirs. Roxas was one of the few hotel employees that knew the true nature of their relationship, and they wanted to keep it that way.

"Yeah. Many check ins left to come?" Roxas then began to go through the routine for setting up his shift, logging on to his computer terminal, counting his float, double checking reservations, and all the while he was trying to forget about who was bartending tonight.

Axel.

He was the single reason that Roxas dreaded coming into work some days. Axel had been hired around the same time as Roxas and from that day on, the redhead had been hitting on Roxas like a dog in heat. Normally that wouldn't have bothered Roxas. The lanky man was certainly attractive and it wasn't that Roxas wasn't gay; he had come out nearly five years earlier. It was just that Axel was a master pervert of the highest order with the distinction of being grand asshole extraordinaire. Something that Roxas had absolutely no interest in what-so-ever. Nights like this were the worse though. Axel didn't shut the bar until 1am and it was rare that he was ever busy until that hour. That meant that instead of staying behind the bar and doing work there, when there were no customers in the lounge, he tended to come out and harass Roxas at the desk. Not that Roxas wanted him there. Naminé never made things better by sitting there and giggling like a school girl at Axel's pathetic attempts at flirting. Roxas never paid any attention to him however.

For the first hour, the shift progressed nicely. Phone calls, check in's and various paper work kept the blond busy and his mind off the inevitable course was bound to take. Just after midnight hit, things slowed down drastically though. To fill the time, Roxas began to double check the reservations for the next day while Naminé began to work on the weekly audit. Luckily for the two of them, they had been working their jobs long enough that they were able to do their assigned tasks and still talk. After all of the normal pleasantries and questions of how school was this week, Naminé caught sight of an attractive couple coming out of the dining room.

"Whoa, Rox. That guy is so hot!" the blonde girl whispered, reaching over and poking her co-worker hard in the side of the arm.

"Um, ow much?" Roxas said with a glare. Naminé was forever trying to set Roxas up with guys that dined at the restaurant, whether or not said guys were here with female dates or not. Looking up for the single purpose of amusing his friend, the blond felt his eyes go wide at the sight of a tall blond man walking arm in arm with a buxom blond woman whose clothing left very little to the imagination.

"He totally looks like he could be gay," Naminé grinned before looking over at Roxas, noticing the wide eyed and silent look on his face. "Rox? What's wrong?"

The words seemed to break him out of the mini trance and it was all he could do to try and hide behind his computer until the couple exited the building, praying he wasn't spotted. "He's not gay. He is bi though," muttered Roxas as the door finally closed behind the attractive couple.

"Really? How do you know?" Now Naminé was curious. Why was Roxas acting like this? What was he hiding?

Sighing, the blond knew that he wouldn't be able to fend off Naminé's questions for long, so he resigned himself to answering her questions just to avoid being pestered all night. "I know because he is my ex, Luxord. He's the reason I refused to date another bi guy. I'm sticking to strictly gay men."

Naminé perked up at the comment, she had know that Roxas refused to even consider dating any bisexual men because he had been hurt by one in the past, but the slim blonde had never heard the story as to why. "What happened exactly?" Maybe this time, Roxas would actually open up to her.

"We dated for like two years until I caught him sleeping with that slut he had his arm around there. When we were breaking up, and I'm talking screaming, yelling, cursing breaking up, he told me that no matter how hot of a fuck I was, I couldn't compare to a pussy and that he would always crave one and would act on those cravings no matter if we were together or not." Roxas shrugged, staring at his computer screen, returning to his work.

His co-worker stood up instantly and walked over to beside him, her eyes wide and jaw dropped. How could any man be so cruel? "Oh goodness, Roxas, I never knew. No one should ever say anything like that to anyone," she said, wrapping her arms around her fellow blond.

Roxas just scoffed. "Don't worry. I fought back. Let's just say that he is now on the police's registered sex offenders list because I was only 17 at the time and he was 21. I got my revenge."

"You're so evil," Naminé laughed, "I guess that is why I love you. Oh! So that's the real reason you keep rejecting Axel then! Cause you know he's bi!"

"No!" Roxas sputtered, his sapphire eyes going wider than ever. "That's only one reason, and only a very small one at that. There are ton of other reasons why I don't want to date that perverted freak."

"Name three," smirked Naminé, hoping to catch her friend off guard.

"I can't believe…" still muttering, Roxas rolled his eyes, "Fine. First, he's a perverted freak. Second, he's totally not my type. And thirdly…um, he, oh, he's just an asshole. A bi asshole at that."

The blonde girl's smile just widened at the completely ridiculous answers that Roxas had given her. "Oh, just admit it Roxy," Roxas winced at the nickname that he absolutely hated, "You're attracted to him."

"Whatever," Roxas growled as he continued on with his work, ignoring Naminé for the time being. He didn't need to put up with that tonight. About half an hour later, as Roxas was starting to fill out the month end reports, loud laughter and talking came from the dining room entrance, causing both blonds to look up from their tasks to make sure it wasn't drunken guests looking to make trouble. Neither Naminé nor Roxas were surprised to see one of the servers, Larxene, stumbling as she attempted to walk. The flush of her cheeks and sway in her steps telling them that Larxene had decided to cash in some of her tips for a little liquid comfort. But who was the other girl that was helping keep Larxene upright? Roxas could swear that he recognized her, but he couldn't quiet put his finger on it.

"Fuck you, you sassy bitch! I can't believe that you pull off my skirt and heels better than I do. But your tits totally have nothing on mine," Larxene scoffed as she just about fell over once again. Her pink haired companion laughed a deep laugh as she pulled the tight black miniskirt down to better cover her butt before sashaying easily in the strappy black stilettos.

"They don't call me Sassy Lashes for nothing, doll face. Now, let's go get hammered and find some random guys to fuck. Maybe we'll even find one willing to have a threesome again tonight." Sassy smirked, ushering a laughing Larxene out the door, sparing only a second to wave goodnight to Naminé and Roxas.

"Was that…" Roxas trailed off, slightly scared.

"Marluxia in drag talking about having a threesome with Larxene and some random guy? Yup!" Naminé grinned.

"So wrong on so many levels…" Roxas trailed off, trying to focus back on his work and get the image of Marluxia in a lacy white top and black miniskirt out of his mind. It seemed that no sooner than those two closed the door behind them, the redhead bartender was out in the lobby for the first dreaded meeting of the night.

"Hey, Roxy! Miss me lately?" The familiar voice purred as a shadow appeared in front of the desk. Rolling his eyes, Roxas resisted the urge to ignore the man standing in front of him, but knew from experience that that was the worse thing he could do.

"What do you want, Axel?" Roxas sighed, glaring at the blonde girl next to him who had just started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Aw, can't I come see my favourite desk agent? You're just so hot that I can't resist being drawn to you," the tall redhead smirked, reaching over the desk to ruffle Roxas' blond spikes.

"Cut it out," growled the blond as Naminé retreated out back when the giggles were getting to be too much. What Roxas wouldn't give for guests to come in right now? "Don't you think that you should get back to the bar?"

"So cold. Why, Roxy? It's obvious that you're attracted to me. So why are you so adamant about denying it? Just think of all the amazing sex that we're missed out on because you're refusing this relationship." Axel leaned over the desk until he was right in Roxas' face, their noses pressed together.

Roxas just continued to glare, trying not to grimace when he smelled the distinct scent of beer on Axel's breath. Great. Not only was Axel annoying him, but it seemed that Axel had been indulging with Larxene in drinking their tips. "Get a life, Axel."

"Whatever life I get won't be complete until you're in it with me," smirked the redhead.

"Fuck off and get back to work before I report you to Mr. Xemnas. Again."

Axel just huffed, standing back up. "Fine, fine. Just know that sooner or later you do have to acknowledge your attraction to me, and then you'll regret waiting so long once I fuck that tight little ass of yours. Got it memorized?" With that final statement, Axel then stalked back into the lounge, leaving a fuming Roxas stunned behind the desk.

Before he could fully recover, Naminé reappeared from the back room, still giggling uncontrollably. "He's convinced that you two are soul mates, isn't he?"

"Shut it, Nams. He's drinking tonight, so that means that he's going to be even more persistent than usual. Fuck," Roxas grumbled, running his hands over his face.

Naminé just laughed again, wrapping her arms around him from behind and giving him a tight hug, "Don't worry. I'll protect you from him."

Roxas just rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Naminé."

As the night continued on, Naminé kept true to her word, keeping Axel away from Roxas by any means possible. When 1am finally came, Roxas let out a breath of relief. It meant that Axel was closing the bar. They hadn't seen anyone going in or out of the bar for close to an hour, so that meant that the annoying redhead would leave very quickly. Roxas was on the edge of his seat waiting for that to happen, knowing that he wouldn't be able to relax until he knew that Axel was gone. Much to his dismay however, neither he nor Naminé saw Axel leaving. At 2, Naminé ventured to go into the bar to see where he might be, leaving Roxas alone at the desk for a few minutes.

"Um, Roxas?" Naminé said, walking out of the lounge area with a grinning Axel draped over her shoulder, "Do we have any rooms close by that aren't rented?"

"Why?" Roxas answered, unsure of why Naminé was letting that perverted freak hang all over her like that.

At the sound of the blond's voice, Axel's face lit up as he tried to walk over towards the sound. "Rocks ass! You're so berry…very prettiful!"

"How much has he had to drink?" Roxas couldn't help but roll his eyes at he sorry state the annoying redhead and gotten himself into. Not that he was feeling any sort of sympathy for Axel, but he did know what it was like to be that drunk. "Room 138 is open, so might as well dump him in there until he sobers up enough to drive home."

Axel saw the blond holding out a key card and reached for it, but with his impaired judgement just ended up grabbing thin air, causing Naminé to laugh. She pushed Axel's arms down to his sides before he hurt anyone, namely herself and she reached around and grabbed the card herself. "Yeah, he's definitely in no shape to be driving tonight," she giggled.

Shaking his head at the idiocy of the bastard, Roxas watched as Naminé tried to coerce Axel down the hall as he began to sing This Sex Is on Fire, quietly thank heavens, trying to get Naminé to sing along. Reaching his hands up, the blond began to massage his temples, getting the feeling that it was going to be a long night.

"Front desk, this is Roxas," the youth said, answering the phone after only 2 rings. He spared a quick glance over at Naminé who was changing the coffee urns that they kept in the lobby at all times for guests, mainly because the two of them had basically drained them in the past hour.

"I want some Roxshe service pease. Naked is prefereableble." A grin could be heard even through the receiver.

"Fuck off, Axel. Just go to sleep," grumbled Roxas, hanging up the phone harshly.

"Axel again?" Naminé questioned as she refilled the sugars and creams.

"Who else? That's what, twelve times in the last forty five minutes. You'd think he'd have passed out by now," he said, rolling his eyes. "I swear I'm going to have him arrested for harassment by the morning."

The blond girl giggled as she poured herself and Roxas both a nice fresh cup of coffee, coming back over behind the desk, handing her co-worker his mug. "You know, I think that you ought to give Axel a chance."

Scoffing, Roxas took a sip before turning back to his computer. "And why would I want to do that? I've already told you I'm not interested in him."

"But you haven't really given me any good reasons as to why you keep refusing him," Naminé insisted, ignoring her work for a few minutes. This was far more important.

"Just drop it, Naminé," he said, sternly.

"No," she answered just as quickly, "You've never given me a straight answer, Roxas. You tell me exactly why you hate Axel so much, besides the fact that he's bi, even though he hasn't so much as look at a girl for the last 2 years that I've known him."

Sighing out in frustration, Roxas pressed the heel of his hand on his forehead. This conversation was not happening! Especially with Naminé of all people. "I've told you, he's just not my type."

"Then what is your type, Roxas?" she countered, "In the past three years that I've known you, you've never been in a single relationship. I've never even seen you with a potential boyfriend! If you were that hurt by Luxmore or whatever his name was, it's been four years. It's high time you got over him and realized that there is a potentially awesome and perfect man waiting for you who has been trying to get you to notice him for two years now."

Glaring over at his fellow blond, Roxas hated the fact that Naminé knew him so well and was saying all of the right things to get right under his skin. "Believe me, I've noticed him alright."

"Then why don't you just give him a chance?"

"Just because we both like guys doesn't mean that Axel and I are going to be automatically attracted to one another, Naminé."

"Well, obviously Axel is attracted you."

"He's going about it the completely wrong way then."

"Have you ever considered that that is the only way he is able to get your attention, Rox? When he first started here, if I recall correctly, he tried to be nice to you and flirt, but you outright ignored him. At least this way you acknowledge him."

Roxas' sapphire eyes went wide at the information. Shit, he couldn't believe how observant Naminé was. "It's not like I'm encouraging him to be like that though."

Naminé raised one pale eyebrow and took in her friend's demeanour. After all, she was a psychology major and observing people's behaviours was what she did. After just a few moments, something hit her that she could have kicked herself for not noticing earlier. "Holy shit. You ARE attracted to him! Like seriously!"

Roxas felt like his eyes were going to pop right out of his head at her statement. If he hadn't been rendered immobile from the shock, he wasn't sure if would have reached over and strangled his co-worker, or fainted dead on the spot. "Wh...What?" he stuttered.

"Oh, my goodness! How long have you felt this way? Why have you just kept pushing him away? You know he likes you, so why haven't you gone for it? What's going on?" Naminé babbled on and on, spurting useless question after question until Roxas finally put a stop to them by slapping his hands over her mouth.

Taking in three deep breaths and counting silently to thirty, Roxas tried to calm himself down enough to not outright kill or maim his co-worker. "Promise that if I take my hand off, you'll shut up and let me explain?"

Naminé just nodded vigorously, keeping silent even after Roxas removed his hand to show her interest. That is, until the phone rang. Both blondes looked at one another, knowing that it was probably Axel again before silently deciding that it was Naminé's turn.

"Front desk, this is Naminé. Oh, hi Axel. No, Roxas has gone to the bathroom. Why don't you try and go get some sleep? I'm sure you'll feel better then. Good night, Axel." Hanging up, she turned back to Roxas, not saying a word as to prove her promise that she would let him explain everything.

Letting out another deep sigh, Roxas couldn't bring himself to look over at his friend. "Alright. Fine, so maybe I do kind of maybe sort of possibly like Axel." The blond flinched slightly when he heard the squeal that escaped Naminé. With a single glare however, she was silenced again and allowed Roxas to continue on. "Not at first, mostly because he is bi, but after a while, I saw another side of him, and it's like you said, he hasn't even looked at a girl the entire time we've worked here. So then I started to look at him in a different light, but by that time it was too late." At the last couple of words, Roxas' voice began to trail off and he could only look at his hands folded in his lap as he began to spin his chair around in little half circles out of both nervousness and embarrassment.

"Too late?" Naminé whispered, afraid to speak any louder, hoping that Roxas wouldn't fly off at her for speaking.

Shrugging, the blond couldn't bring himself to look at her. "By the time I realized it, he had started to be the prick he is today. There is no denying that no matter how much I like him, the way he treats me right now is still annoying as fuck. I don't know how to react to him other than how I react now."

"Oh, Roxy," Naminé whispered with a sympathetic smile as she stood up and walked over to her co-worker and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a tight hug. "I'm sure that Axel will understand if you explain everything to him. And I know he won't care and will just accept your confession anyway. I think he really likes you."

"I don't know, Nam…"

"Trust me on this, Roxy. Like he said earlier, you will regret not getting with him sooner so that you can have had a lot more hot sex before now, which by the way, I need full details of." Roxas just groaned as he pushed her away from him as she continued to sit there and giggle. "So, what exactly are you going to do about all of this?"

"Nothing," he answered.

"What? Absolutely not! You need to tell him!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No –"

"Cut it out, Roxas. There is absolutely no excuse anymore. You have no reason not to tell Axel how you feel. Tell you what, we're up to date on tonight's paperwork, and we even got a head start on tomorrows. When he calls down again, which I'm sure he will, you go to his room, talk to him for a bit and tell him. He'll either be drunk or hung over. Either way, he'll probably not remember any of it, so you can kind of judge how a sober Axel will respond and make your decision on if you think that you should talk to him about this," Naminé suggested with a smile that bordered on smirk.

Once again sending a glare at his co-worker, Roxas couldn't believe how quickly she had come up with that ridiculous plan. "You look far too innocent to be as devious as you are."

"I know," she giggled, "So, will you do it?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the blond let out a sharp huff of air. "Fine, but only because you won't lay off me until I do. Though I am going to make the condition that he has to call before 5 or else it will have to wait for another time. We have a bunch of early wakeups and I don't want to leave you here alone when they start coming down to check out."

"Okay, I guess that I can accept that," smiled the blonde girl, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her friend's cheek.

"Ew! Gross! Cut it out," Roxas laughed, quickly rubbing at the spot like a 9 year old afraid of cooties.

The two laughed and carried, on all the while Roxas kept an eye on the clock, praying for the time he set to pass. In all honesty, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to go through with this. Though he had promised Naminé, and she was indeed one of his best friends.

Eventually, the clock hit 4:50 and Roxas let out a sigh of relief. They hadn't heard from Axel in almost two hours. Maybe that meant that he had finally passed out or at least given up. At the very least, it meant that Roxas wouldn't haven to go down there and talk to Axel about his feelings. The blond wasn't sure if he could have dealt with that tonight. So as he began to double check all of the bills for the guests checking out and the phone rang, he absent mindedly answered it.

"Front desk, this is Roxas," he said as he adjusted one bill.

"Ugh, Roxy?" There was tiredness to the inquiring tone of voice and Roxas went pale. There was no way that this was possible, not at 4:56am. Looking around, he hoped that Naminé would stay out back in the staff room for just a few minutes longer.

"What do you want, Axel?" sighed Roxas, closing the file that he was working on.

"I think I just passed over from drunk to hung over. I need either a couple of shots of vodka or at the very least some Advil."

Taking in a deep break, Roxas considered his options before he saw Naminé walk out front with a cookie in hand, a single pale eyebrow raised in the silent question of 'who is it?' After all, a promise was a promise. "Fine. I'll be right there with something." Without waiting for an answer, the blond hung up the phone and turned to face a widely grinning Naminé.

"You're going?" She sounded far too excited about this.

"Yeah," muttered Roxas, "but I'll need some Advil or something. Apparently he wasn't that drunk to begin with and he's already hungover." Roxas side stepped her to move back to where the staff cabinet was, pulling out a small bottle of pills and shaking two into his palm. Closing the cabinet and turning to leave, he was met once again by Naminé blocking his path.

"Don't forget why you're really going down there. And take these, just for luck." Without missing a beat, Naminé flashed two squares of foil in front of Roxas' face before slipping them into Roxas' pocket, causing the blond male to blush furiously. "Don't forget to take your time. You've got an hour before the check outs will really start."

"Oh my god. I can't believe that you just gave me condoms for luck," groaned Roxas as he began towards Axel's room, completely ignoring the giggling blond.

Coming to a stop in front of room 138, Roxas could feel his limbs all begin to shake. There was absolutely no way he would be able to go through with this. How could Naminé expect him to confess feelings to Axel that he himself still didn't have completely sorted out? When else would he get an opportunity like this to Axel without it seeming suspicious though? There was also no denying the simple fact that there was a small part of Roxas that really wanted Axel to accept him, because no matter how much it bothered Roxas to admit it, he was lonely. He wanted a boyfriend. If Axel was going to be the one to fill that position, Roxas figured that this might have been as good a time as any for it to happen.

With a single deep breath, Roxas used his admin key card to open the door, knowing that Axel might be shunning movement at the moment. "Axel?" he questioned into the room that was only slightly illuminated by the bedside lamp. One corner of his lips threatened to curl up into a smirk when the blond saw Axel laying face up on one of the beds with a pillow pressed against his face. Definitely hungover now for sure.

"Please tell me that you're taking pity on my stupidity and brought me some vodka," the redhead mumbled into the pillow, not making any movement.

"No fucking chance. I did, however bring you a couple of pills." Without waiting for a smart ass comment from the older man, Roxas grabbed one of the hotel glasses and filled it with tap water from the bathroom before walking back over to the laying man. With a small kick to the side of the bed, which resulted in a harsh glare from the redhead, Roxas could only smirk as Axel groaned, pulling himself up into a sitting position and taking the offered pills and water.

"I guess I should say thank you for these," Axel said, trying not to make eye contact. Although he had been drunk enough to lose his inhibitions, he hadn't been nearly drunk enough to forget exactly what he had said to Roxas. If the blond hadn't completely hated him before, he certainly would now.

For a long while, neither man said a word as they each sat on one of the double beds in the room. They were both too embarrassed to say anything and the tension in the room was almost concrete. Finally getting fed up with the awkwardness of it al, Roxas finally broke the silence. "Why haven't you given up after two years of me rejecting you?"

Axel only let out a single chuckle, pressing a hand to his forehead when the action caused another throb of pain to shoot through his head. "Well, if you would have given me an honest rejection, then I probably would have."

"What do you mean an honest rejection? I have never indicated in the least that I might now or ever want you," growled the blond. Why exactly was he here again?

Smirking, the redhead turned to face his co-worker. "Well, Roxas. You see, you have these amazingly clear blue eyes. They always shine differently when you lie. There is no way that you can hide anything. I see that small flicker of attraction in there each and every time that I flirt with you. Until that stops, I'm afraid that you have only two choices. You can just keep putting up with it, or you can just give in."

"Give in?" Roxas asked with a single eyebrow raised in disbelief. "You want me to give in to this so called charm and seduction of yours?"

"Lets face it, you and I both want it, and there is really no use denying it." The smirk never left Axel's face as he moved his hands both up to rest under his head, stretching out to stare at the ceiling, his eyes sliding closed.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Roxas stood up with a huff. Axel let out his own sigh as he heard Roxas moving in the room, probably over to the door to leave Axel alone in his stupidity induced hangover. Maybe that would be best to prevent Axel from saying anything more that would damage the fragile relationship between them. The last thing that he had expected was sudden weight on his midsection. Bright green eyes flew open suddenly as the redhead gazed upon the startling sight of Roxas straddling him, the blond's hands up removing his necktie.

"Give in? You want me to give in, Axel?" Roxas said, huskiness in his voice as he slid the long tie from around his neck. With the silk length still in his hand, the blond reached down and took one of the lanky redhead's wrists into each of his hands and forcing them above Axel's head. With an amazing amount of skill, the smaller man secured both hands to the headboard with the printed tie. "Well, if I give in, then you had better be prepared to handle all of me."

Green eyes went even wider at the force and tone of Roxas' voice, something that Axel had never dreamed that petit blond processed. Not that he was complaining. This all had to be a hang over induced dream. There was no way that the real Roxas would be sitting on top of him and unbuttoning the simple white cotton shirt he wore. "What?" Axel asked intelligently, trying to refuse the haze of arousal that had begun clouding his senses.

"You've always told me that the only regret I would ever have after having sex with you would be that I didn't do it sooner," Roxas whispered, his voice still holding that huskiness that sent chills up and down the older man's spine. "I'm just going to put that theory to the test."

Axel made a slightly unmanly noise as two hands were firmly pressed against his chest before a pair of warm lips descended on his. The redhead's entire body froze at the action. Shit. Maybe this was really happening. When he moved to reach his arms down to pull the blond in for an even deeper kiss, Axel had to let out a disappointed moan when he came upon the hard resistance of the silk tie around his wrists. Why on earth would Roxas do something so cruel? When he opened his mouth to complain, the redhead was assaulted by an entirely different sensation. At first their kiss had consisted of lips roughly massaging one another, but as soon as he parted his lips, Axel found his mouth invaded by Roxas' smooth tongue, rubbing harshly against his own, trying to entice it into an erotic dance. With little thought, Axel complied with the petit man's request, both men fighting for dominance while eagerly tasting every inch possible of the new territory.

The only coherent thought that ran through Roxas' head was that if Axel was even half as good at fucking as he was kissing, there was the slight possibility that the redhead might just be right about the fact Roxas might regret not doing this sooner. Amazed at just how easily and naturally all of this was coming to him with Axel, the blond used his hands which were still pressed against the lanky chest to search out a new point of interest. With those unbelievably skilled hands, the shorter man had Axel's shirt unbuttoned and pushed open in no time, all the while maintaining the fierce duel of tongues. Swallowing another loud moan that erupted from deep inside the tied man, Roxas smirked into the kiss as the redhead made a single harsh thrust upwards with his hips, leaving nothing to the blond's imagination when he felt the budding erection in Axel's pants even through the heavy cotton material.

Suppressing a moan of his own, Roxas cleared his mind of the thoughts as he reached his hands up the nearly naked torso under him, earning shuddering breaths from the redhead, especially once the blond found the two erect nubs that protruded from the pale skin. What surprised him the most when he did find them however, was the thin hoop that dangled from each nipple. His fingers ghosted over them several times before finally pinching and rolling the nub, being extra sure to flick the hoops. Each time that Roxas did anything to the nipples, he was rewarded with Axel's hips thrusting upwards, grinding their pelvises together and sending a bare wave of friction along the arousal forming in each man's pants.

Finally pulling away from the kiss, Roxas received a disappointed groan from Axel, the redhead leaning forward to try and trap the retreating tongue or lips with his teeth with no success. The blond only smirked for which he received a playful glare for. With a rapt interest, Axel watched as the blond shrugged his own shirt off, revealing a toned chest that had been kissed thoroughly by the sun. None of Axel's numerous fantasies about this moment had ever come close to this sight, and for that, the redhead was grateful. It was just serving to help convince him that this was reality and not a fantasy. When the shirt was casually tossed over to the other bed, Roxas then moved lower so that he was sitting between the taller man's legs, being sure to avoid touching the ever growing erection on his way down. As soon as he got settled there, the redhead let out a long moan of disappointment at the loss of contact.

Roxas looked down at the long body splayed out for him, taking in the sight of Axel. There was absolutely no denying that Axel was hot and more than just a little attractive. Roxas was having the hardest time trying to rip his gaze from the very obvious bulge in Axel's black pants. If that was any indication, Roxas was becoming ever surer that he should have given in long ago. Well, there was no time like the present to make up for lost time. Leaving Axel's nipples alone, once again pulling a pathetic and sad sound from the redhead, the blond lifted his hands until they hovered over the taller man's belt buckle.

"Oh god," muttered Axel as he pulled on his restraints to no avail, both completely pissed off and utterly turned on by the fact that the younger man was so good at tying people up. That would open up so many different possibilities in the future, but right now, all that the redhead wanted was to be able to touch the blond! "Untie me please?"

The smirk only widened on Roxas' face as he finally began to unbuckle the simple black belt, using every opportunity he could to run his fingers over the obviously strained material, impressed by the hardness that he could feel through the material. Each time he traced along the thick erection, Axel made another noise halfway between pained and contentment, prompting Roxas to do it again. "No. I think I am going to leave you like that a little while longer." Each word that the blond spoke was echoed by a fierce thrust of Axel's hips in an attempt to get the smaller man's hand exactly where he wanted it, growing more and more impatient with each passing second, Axel just continued to thrust upwards. "Well, if you don't touch my fucking cock in someway soon, I swear I will break through this fucking tie and you won't be able to sit for a week!"

Taking that as his cue, Roxas then quickly unbuttoned the dark pants, pushing them down and off of the lanky man's body. The action drew a loud gasp from the redhead as his hard member sprang upwards, curving so that it brushed against Axel's stomach. Blue eyes went wide when he saw both the length and thickness of the penis that was surrounded by course red hair at the base. Axel was huge. Without thinking about it too much, Roxas felt his tongue sneak out and lick his dry lips in anticipation. Sending the green eyed man a single coy look, Roxas leaned in, wrapping one hand around the base of the stiff shaft, giving the dark red tip a hard and over exaggerated lick.

"Fuck!" Axel cried, his arms once again tugging hard at his bindings at the same time as he forced his hips upwards once more. The only thing though was that this time, the blond was ready for him, opening his mouth so that Axel's cock slid easily into the warm cavern. Using his newly free hands, Roxas gripped onto the thin hips and pressed Axel back onto the bed, holding him firmly there. Quickly becoming addicted to the salty flavour that exploded in his mouth at that first lick, the blond eagerly suckled on the length, all the while keeping Axel pinned to the hotel bed.

Roxas' movements were rapid as he bobbed up and down along the long shaft, pausing every few times with just the tip in his mouth to pay extra attention there. Although Axel continued to thrust upwards as much as he could into the moist warmth of Roxas' mouth, the blond decided he could deal with that and let go of the pale hips. One hand instantly went to wrap around the part of the shaft that his lips didn't cover. The other hand travelled lower to fondle the rougher skin of Axel's balls.

Groaning loudly, his head lolling back at the multitude of sensations being inflicted on his body, the taller man just continued to roll his hips upwards while his hands continued the attempt of freeing himself from that stupid tie. When Roxas suddenly began to graze the shaft with his teeth with each bob, Axel felt the result of all the actions pooling in the pit of his stomach rapidly. "Roxy, I'm…I'm gonna…cum!" His words were airy as his thrusting became even more determined as he pushed as hard as he could into the slick heat. The blond's only response was to simultaneously squeeze the redhead's testicles and erection while sucking the length so hard that his cheeks hollowed. With another exclamation of Roxas' name, Axel's body followed his mind into ultimate bliss.

Roxas eagerly swallowed every single drop of cum that shot out of Axel in stream after stream as the redhead's body went rigid in orgasm. Rubbing the sac under his fingers, the blond tried to coax out as much as he could from the pulsating shaft. After no less that six ribbons of cum escaped his penis, Axel collapsed on the bed, panting heavily, his mind still trying to decipher if this was really happening or if it really was just a boozed filled, very vivid fantasy. After all, if it was, it wouldn't be the first time. But with the burn originating from his raw wrists nagging at the blackness that threatened to embrace his mind, Axel knew that this had really just happened and judging with how Roxas was unbuttoning his own black pants, this encounter was far from over.

As if he was sensing the eyes that were bearing down onto him, the petit blond could only blush fiercely at the attention. The heat spread through his entire body as he pushed his pants down along his hips, hissing slightly when he felt the material brush over his own fully erect cock. Being sure to pull the gift Naminé had given him as well as the small tube of hotel issued hand cream that he had grabbed from the bathroom earlier, Roxas tossed them on the bed before fully removing his pants and tossing them over with his shirt.

"Oh god, Roxy. Untie me. I'm begging. Please?" Axel whispered, pulling as hard as he could at the restraints. The desperation was highly evident in Axel's voice from the desire to touch the previously unobtainable blond, but all he received was that coy little smirk.

"Not a chance," Roxas grinned, picking up the small bottle of hand cream. "Now how exactly should I do this? You know, I've always thought it would be kind of hot to fuck you," he mused as he unscrewed the cap of the cream, wincing at the overly strong lavender scent that came from it. It would have to do though.

"Do anything you want," Axel said, bending his legs up to give Roxas a better access.

Roxas raised one eyebrow at the action before breaking into a small smile. He had never expected that Axel of all people would have spread his legs so eagerly. "Then again, it has been over three years since I've been properly fucked, so I can just imagine how tight I am."

Axel let out a long moan at Roxas' words as they both watched the redhead's penis return to a state of full hardness in a matter of seconds. "I don't care who tops, just either untie me or get on with it," Axel panted in an almost pleading voice. He was so horny right now! He needed to feel Roxas or something, anything!

The smile just grew into a smirk as Roxas rose to his knees, bending over so that he was lying chest to chest with the taller man, their hard arousals brushing briefly against one another and drawing harsh gasps from both men. "Well then, seeing as I have you all tied up, I suppose it will be alright if I let you fuck me." As soon as the whispered words fell from Roxas' lips, he squeezed a large portion of the thick cream onto his open palm. Looking up at Axel's face, the shorter man couldn't help notice the emotions that were displayed there for anyone to see. Amazement, awe, adoration, arousal and anticipation all clouded Axel's features. The redhead really was completely serious about Roxas. Sapphire met emerald and locked for a brief moment, allowing the feelings they both felt to pass between them without the use of words.

Unable to hold the intense gaze for more than a few seconds, Roxas quickly looked away, a blush staining his already flushed features. He was still slightly astounded that he had gone this far with everything. He had thought that at most he would have maybe made out with Axel for a bit best case scenario, but when the taller man had just provoked him like that, this almost seemed right. Combining that with the fact that Roxas hadn't had a boyfriend or even a part time lover for so long now, he wanted to feel this again. Axel had obviously been willing, so the blond had taken the opportunity.

As he avoided Axel's piercing green gaze, Roxas reached his lotion slicked hand behind his body. He could hardly believe that he was about to do this in front of Axel of all people. The motions were all too familiar to the blond as his fingers instantly went to the rougher pucker of skin, massaging it in small circles in preparation.

"Oh god, are you really…" Axel trailed off; the sound of the restraints being pulled taught one again enticement enough for the petit man to push a single finger into his body the barest amount.

Letting out a small gasp at the first penetration, Roxas slowing began to work the digit in and out of the tight entrance, Roxas was grateful for the fact that he was laying against the taller man's chest for support. It really had been a while. "Of, uh, course. There is no way….ahh, that I'm letting you tear me," Roxas said, his eyes sliding closed at the sensation of his finger circling around inside his channel, rubbing against his walls and stroking the sensitive passage. Sliding a second finger in along side the first, Roxas moaned loudly at the sensations. "Besides, I have to go…go back to work, shit, after this."

Green eyes widened so far that Axel could have sworn that they were going to fall out of their sockets. There was absolutely no way that he would ever believe that this entire encounter was actually happening. This truly had to be some super hot perverted fantasy that his mind was coming up with in his drunken stupor. There was just no way Roxas was currently braced against his chest, hard cock pressed against Axel's thigh, the smoking hot blond pushing two fingers in and out of his own asshole! It was far too hot to be true. Growling out once more in frustration, the redhead pulled as hard as he could at the tie holding his hands, hoping that this would be the time that they came free. He had no such luck though. Watching Roxas' face intently the entire time, Axel had to suppress a groan as he watched a flash of painful pleasure blossom onto the petit man's face, resulting in Roxas squirming a little, the movement sending a wave a pleasurable friction along Axel's shaft. "Fuck, Roxy. How many…?"

"Uh, I just got the third one in up to the knuckle," Roxas' breathing had started to become short and light as his wrist worked to rapidly pump his fingers in and out of his anus, spreading them more and more with each thrust in, the muscles if his rectum reflexively constricting around the intrusion. Axel began to gently thrust his hips upwards, Roxas unconsciously timing the movement of his fingers to coincide with the light friction he was experiencing thanks to the redhead. Letting out a small groan of disappointment when he attempted to reach far enough to brush his prostate, only to come up a little short, the blond winced a little as he slid his fingers out of his entrance. Pausing for a few seconds to regain control of his breathing, Roxas just laid against Axel's chest.

"Please, Roxas. You have to help me out a little here. Untie me, fuck me, or let me fuck you. Anything. Please," Axel whimpered in a way only a man brought so close to the edge could. The redhead really was bordering on desperation right now. He craved the blond in anyway possible at the moment.

Roxas just growled, "For fuck's sake, Axel. Let me adjust for just a second. I could always walk out of here right now and tied up for housekeeping to find you like this."

"You wouldn't…"

"I would. I also know that Yuffie is working in the morning too," Roxas smirked as the taller man took in the threat, visibly shuttering at the thought. Yuffie was a nice girl and everything, but she was a little hyper active and made no secret about the fact that she had a huge crush on Axel. Roxas winced as he sat up a bit for a second, reaching down to grab one of the condoms from the bed. Trying not to flinch too much as he felt Axel's glare become fixated on him, the blond tore the package open. He discarded the foil and positioning the latex disk on the tip of the long erection that still stood out from the redhead's body, hearing a hiss from the taller man as he rolled the rubber down along the length.

"Please…"Axel repeated, his hips jerking involuntarily as he felt Roxas' hand slide down the shaft to ensure that the condom was properly sheathing his erection.

Roxas didn't respond as he moved himself to his knees, moving upwards along Axel's lean body, coming to sit on the lanky man's hips so that the stiff shaft pressed against his backside. "Fine. So, are you ready to live up to my expectations?" Placing one hand on the redhead's chest for support as he locked eyes with the man beneath him, the smirk he attempted to give turning out the slightest bit shaky. After all, the blond hadn't been lying when he told Axel just how long it had been since he had been with someone.

With a final tug on the silk tie, Axel groaned loudly as he refused to break eye contact with the petit blond. He tried to keep as still as possible for Roxas as the smaller man raised himself higher on his knees, wrapping a hand around the redhead's length, holding it still. At the tightness of the grip, Axel took in a sharp breath, hoping not to make a fool of himself and cum like a virgin at the tiniest bit of pressure. Then again, the blond above him had been the sole star of his fantasies for so long now; this whole situation was slightly surreal. "I've been ready since the first time I laid eyes on you," Axel said, his husky voice taking on a slight growl. With a rush of impatience, he thrust his hips upwards in an attempt to bury into that desired heat.

The blond man was somewhat expecting something like that and lifted himself up a little higher, resulting in only the very tip of the hard cock to press against Roxas' stretched entrance, making it spasm in anticipation. "We're doing this at my pace, hotshot," whispered the petit man, the shaky smirk suddenly gaining some confidence as Roxas lowered his body just a little, the head of the thick penis pressing even harder against his opening. Receiving another growl of frustration from the tied man, the blond came upon a sudden realization. Axel was exactly what he was looking for in a man. He was everything that Roxas ever wanted, had a personality that complemented his own and was hot. The pervert in the redhead wasn't actually that bad, and if those comments would result in something like this, it would be a good relationship. Why had he thought that this had been merely a crush? The fact that Axel had been so willing and actually prepared to bottom at a single suggestion was enough to solidify to Roxas that Axel had been one hundred percent serious about his advancements and desires, and wouldn't be tempted by a girl as soon as one walked by, or be ashamed of being with another man. Not yet anyway. Roxas wasn't going to give him the chance to ever feel that way either. Taking in a deep breath of his own, the lithe youth lowered himself swiftly, impaling his body on the stiff shaft in a single motion.

"Holy mother fucking balls, you're tight!" Axel cried out in a shaky voice as he felt the constricting heat slide down over his length, burning him deep within as the blond's velvet walls sheathed him within.

"Shut up and let me get used to this again," growled Roxas as he finally fame to rest with Axel's balls cradled against his ass. In all honesty, he was thoroughly surprised that he had been able to take the entire length in on the first try. Axel was fucking huge! He was being stretched to his limits, small tremors of pain shooting through his rectum, but it felt so fucking good. Not just from being fucked, but from being fucked by Axel. Knowing that there would be no way he would last that long now, Roxas moved the hand he had been using to hold Axel's penis steady to come to rest on Axel's chest with its partner. Not bothering to try and hide the shaking that was racking his body, the blond pushed on Axel's chest, using it as a support to lift himself off of the redhead, the thick erection sliding partially out of the petit body.

Both men let out simultaneous groans as Roxas slammed back down, forcing Axel's cock to push back into him roughly. Loving the sensations the actions were sending through his body, the blond repeated it over and over again, building up to a steady rhythm of rising and falling as he rode the body beneath him hard. Each time he felt the engorged head of the redhead's penis scrape against his inner walls, the petit man let out a moaning squeak, the squeaks becoming whimpers as Axel's hips began to roll upwards to match Roxas` pace and meet the blond's hips harshly. They moved together without words, the sweat rolling off of them only to mingle where their bodies met.

"Roxy," Axel said, panting heavily between breaths, eyes still locked onto the blond's slim form as he bounced relentlessly up and down, driving the swollen member deeper and deeper inside him, "Touch yourself. For me. Call my name out."

"Oh god, Axel!" Roxas cried out, lifting one hand up from the redhead's pale chest, wrapping it tightly around his own length, pumping at it rapidly, keeping time with the pace that their bodies thrust together. "Axel! Axel! Axel!" each time that the lanky man's penis was pressed fully into the smaller body, the blond let out a cry of the taller man's name. Arching his back in an attempt to drive the cock even deeper into his body, Roxas' eyes went wide as saucers as he felt the head of Axel's erection instantly begin to press up against his prostate in this new position.

Axel could feel the tight grip on around his penis growing tighter and tighter every time the blond impaled himself, and judging by the look plastered on Roxas' face, he could tell exactly what was happening. The sight caused something to curl inside Axel's stomach, the unyielding feeling spreading quickly through his entire body as if was a burning fire. The tightening just got stronger and stronger with each time that Roxas pushed himself down on the hard shaft. "I'm gonna cum," Axel exclaimed as he suddenly began to thrust with much more vigour.

With that serving as his only warning, Axel's body began to jerk uncontrollably, his hips moving with such ferocity that both men cried out loudly as the redhead released his load into the condom, his hips continuing to push his pulsating cock into the tight heat. With his head lolled backwards, eyes slid closed as his body bucked harshly into the smaller body as his senses all became overloaded from his orgasm, causing them to shut down one by one, the taller man coming oh so close to blacking out completely.

With the combined force of the assault on his prostate, the tight pumps along his shaft, the added warmth in his rectum and the fact that it had been so long since he had been with another man, Roxas was finding it harder and harder keep a grip on his own sanity. He continued to bounce his body up and down vigorously and threw his own head back as his fingers kept stroking along his cock; the pace increased his sensitivity to everything. When he heard his name being whispered into the room with the airiness that could only come with orgasm, it triggered something inside the blond. Forcing his body downwards one final time onto the softening shaft, it was finally Roxas' turn to lose himself to orgasm.

"Axel!" His voice echoed through the room as he rolled down onto the redhead's body with determined movements as he shot line after line of cum out, each ribbon landing on Axel's chest in time with a harsh jerk of the blond's hips. With the bliss eagerly swallowing each man into its embrace, there was no other sound in the room, just the echoes of heavy breaths. Unable to keep himself upright any longer, Roxas fell over to the side, falling to lie next to Axel, the motion causing the now flaccid penis to slip out of the smaller man's body.

They laid there for an eternity, the afterglow covering them like a warm blanket. The contentment radiated off of each of them with such intensity that Axel knew that nothing else would ever compare to this particular moment in his life. However, there was something that he had to say, shattering that comfortable silence. "Um, Roxy, can you untie me now?"

Chuckling slightly, Roxas pulled himself further up on the bed and reached up with still shaking hands to untie the knots that had tightened substantially due to Axel's constant tugging at the delicate material. When he saw the raw red skin that wrapped around both of the redhead's wrists, the blond couldn't find it in himself to be surprised or feel sympathetic. After all, the taller man had been pretty forceful in trying to get out of his bonds. Before Axel could pull the blond in close to him, Roxas moved over to the edge of the other bed, picking up his discarded clothes, beginning the task of getting redressed with careful movements, no matter how much he wanted to stay here despite how little he actually wanted to admit it. Sure he would spontaneously have sex with a man he claimed to hate for nearly two years, but he refused to actually acknowledge that he actually had feelings for said man. Yet anyway.

"Hey, I didn't say that meaning that you had to leave. Where are you going?" Axel said, hurt lacing his voice. Had he just been used? He hated to think of that all too possible scenario.

Roxas just shook his head, trying not to wince as he pulled his boxers and pants up. "No. Unlike you, I am still on the clock. I've got to get back to the desk to help Naminé out. You on the other hand, owe me at least breakfast after this. So I expect you to pick me up at the desk at 7am sharp and then we can discuss just where we might be able to take this."

Axel paused in the motions of rubbing his sore wrists, his jaw going slack and eyes going wide as he heard exactly what the blond had said. Despite the fact that his legs still felt like jelly and he had absolutely no energy to move anywhere, the redhead felt a wave of pure elation coursing through his veins that made him want to jump up. "Do you mean that?" He still felt slightly wary of the way that Roxas had suddenly given into him like that, not that he was complaining about the results.

Sighing as he continued putting his clothing back on and buttoning his shirt, Roxas looked up into the intense emerald eyes. "Well, maybe I'm willing to give you a chance. We'll discuss this more over breakfast, alright? And I want to go somewhere nice, no fast food or shit like this. We're going to start this relationship off right. But for now, I have to get back to the desk, but I do look forward to a repeat performance of this later," Roxas' voice dropped back to a sultry whisper as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the stunned redhead's lips before standing up, trying to show any of the discomfort he was feeling on his face. Before he got more than two steps away from the two beds, a strong hand circled his wrist, forcing him to stop.

"You won't regret this at all, Roxas. Got it memorized?" Axel's voice was just as husky as their eyes locked, allowing so much to pass between them. With no other words, Roxas gave only one last smile before walking out of the room. As soon as he made his way into the hallway, he placed a hand against the wall for support. He hadn't expected to feel like this afterwards. Then again, he hadn't expected to actually have had sex with Axel when he went in there. How on earth was he supposed to make it through the rest of his shift like this? And more importantly, without Naminé finding out what exactly had taken him so long?

Eventually making his way to the desk, desperately trying to conceal his obvious limp, Roxas could hardly believe it when he saw a half dozen milling around in the lobby waiting to check out. With A quick glance to the clock, a quiet curse escaped him at seeing the time at 6:15 made the blond just suck it all up and hurry as fast as he could behind the desk to help Naminé. He jumped right in to helping check the people out; hoping none of them questioned his previous absence. Thankful that he had stopped in the washroom on the way back here to fix his hair and appearance a little more, all Roxas could do was do his work and pray that he didn't smell like sex and cum.

When they finally got a small respite from the guests, Naminé instantly turned to her co-worker with a determined look of curiosity on her features. "So? What happened? Did you talk? Did you give him a blowjob? Or did you just make out? Maybe you had sex! Did you top? Or did he? I need details here, Roxas! You were gone for over an hour!"

Rolling his eyes, Roxas just glared at his computer screen. "What makes you think something like that happened?"

Sensing something in his answer, that devious smirk spread along Naminé's face once more. "Then why don't we sit down and discuss this then?"

Roxas just turned the glare towards her, hoping that he wasn't blushing enough to give it away. He was unsure how she had come up with anything, but refused to give her those details that she so desperately wanted. "Whatever. Use your imagination and come up with whatever you think happened," he grumbled, leaning forward on the counter in hopes of relieving the dull pain that still shot along his spine, trying not to smile too widely at the memories of this evening, careful not to let Naminé see it.

Before Naminé got a chance to respond, the two of them were bombarded with more checkouts. They worked in tandem to check the guests out as efficiently as possible. Time flew by as they worked on their shift end reports whenever they could, eager to clock out and find a bed somewhere, not necessarily their own.

A sudden high pitched squeal from across the lobby caused both blondes to look up, one smiling and one groaning. Of all the people to be in on the early morning shifts, it had to be these two. Rikku and Selphie. The two girls were the people in the entire world who had far too much energy, too much time on their hands and imaginations that were far too active. Each on her own was a force to be reckoned with, but together they were one hundred times worse. Unfortunately, when they were at work, Roxas was usually their victim of choice.

"Oh goodie! Roxy is glowing! What happened? What's going on? We need to know! Tell us, tell us, tell us!" they exclaimed in unison, complete with hand claps and jumping up and down. Roxas cringed, he had been up all night, just had mind blowing sex, and just wanted to go home and go to bed after breakfast and possibly more sex, not deal with these two annoyances.

Ignoring them and their huffs of disappointment, Roxas just finished his work in silence, not answering any of the questions that the three girls shot his way. Apparently Selphie and Rikku had decided to grill Naminé for answers as to Roxas' mood, making the blond male so much happier that he hadn't let Naminé drag any details out of him, though some of the possibilities that the trio had come up certainly would have been interesting if they had been true. When 7 o'clock finally came, Roxas hurried to finish off his reports, allowing the girls to handle the remaining checkouts. As soon as he rushed as fast as he could out back to clock out, he heard a trio of giggling voices say "Morning, Axel." Catching the smile that appeared on his face at the thought of the redhead, Roxas grabbed his belongings and hurried back out front to see a freshly showered Axel leaning against the desk with that impish smile plastered on his face. The smile only widened when he saw Roxas. "Hey Roxy, ready to go?"

"Sure. I'm feeling kind of hungry after last night," Roxas smiled, allowing Axel to wrap an arm around his shoulder, not caring what the girls might come up with from the. He ignored the dropped jaws and surprised looks that Naminé, Selphie and Rikku gave them as the two men began to walk towards the front entrance.

"Come on. Let's go find a good place with padded seats. I'm sure your ass is probably still really sore." Roxas couldn't help blush at Axel's comment, paying no heed to the multitude of questions that were shouted at them as they opened the doors, the three girls wanting more details that they weren't going to get. "And if your ass really is sore, I would really love to kiss it all better, and you know I'll do a thorough job." The last comment was said in the same huskiness that he had gotten to know over the evening, bringing an even more fierce flush to the surface of Roxas' face.

"I want real food first, and then we can see about who's going to kiss where on who," Roxas replied, his own arm wrapping around the taller man's waist for both support and just the need and desire to touch the redhead. A brief thought of what had he gotten himself into rand through the blond's head before it was interrupted by a very different thought. He was prepared for anything that Axel gave him; he could handle it and wanted it more than anything.

* * *

So, there we have it! I hope everyone liked it. Sorry it was so long. Congrats to everyone who made it to the end! I had waaay too much fun writing this one. I took a lot of this (well, not the hot bartender calling me to their room for hot gay sex) from personal experience and working way too long in hotels, lol. Pahoyhoy too, lol. I love you so much and miss you more than I can ever express! Thanks as always to Tifa-san for betaing this for me. Once again, so sorry that I wasn't able to get this done in time for AkuRoku day, but better late than never, right? Hopefully I will have better luck getting my Dexion done for Dexion day, lol. Until next time and thanks in advance for favs and reviews and all that jazz! I always appreciate hearing your comments!


End file.
